The music in me
by Hisakawa-Chan
Summary: I was just taking a stroll through the park when I saw a sudden light. After finding out what caused this light, my desire to live a normal life and to do whatever I liked grew to unexpected heights.
1. A light?

**This is my first fanfic (the first one I'm posting online) It's practicly about a girl finding out about Shugo Chara's without owning one. In any case, I hope you will enjoy it ^^**

I was just taking a stroll through the park when i saw a sudden light. It was like a purple orb. I went to see what was happening. When I reached the spot I found the light dissolving and a boy came out with long, dark purple hair and blue clothes. He wore a light blue cap, a lilac shirt with three quarter sleeves and a white t-shirt with a dark blue body warmer. I saw fingerless gloves and he wore light blue shorts, knee protectors and dark blue boots with small sort of small wings attached to them. I walked towards him, to ask him what was happening, but as soon as he saw me he pushed me away. 'Get yourself out of here.' He said and he turned around. He kept looking at the sky, as if something was there. Four other kids came to. He ordered two of them to go look for the source of the sound, which was coming from the speakers who were scattered all over the park. The two who left said: 'My own heart, Unlock!' they started glowing to, a blonde boy with red eyes in a yellow light, a pink haired girl with yellow eyes in a blue light. When the light dissolved I found the boy in gold colored, frilly clothes, like a prince, complete with crown and scepter. The girl wore a blue beret, a light blue shirt with filly's on the front and dissolved sleeves, blue shorts and blue and white striped socks reaching her thighs and they were attached to the shorts with something that looked like suspenders. I saw them jump away from something and at ones it was like something hit the ground. I immediately turned around and got a safe distance between me and the kids. I saw the blue boy hesitating about something. It was as if he was talking to something. Then he bend trough his knees. The wings on his boots began to glow and he jumped in the air. I vaguely heard him say: 'Beat dunk!' a blue orb formed in his hand and he blew it into the thing in the air. According to the faces of the other two and the fact he fell straight down it had worked. I saw the girl change clothes in some kind of poof with pinkish sparkles and at ones she was dressed in a pink cheerleaders outfit with a pink sun cap. She was holding a rod with heart shaped jewels on the ends. She crossed it with the prince's scepter and they yelled: 'Platinum heart!' they pointed the scepter and the rod up in the sky and sparkles came from them. They made some sort of dome and then disappeared again. The next instant they turned back into their school uniforms. The boys wore blue checkered trousers, white socks, a white blouse, a black blazer and a bleu necktie. The girl wore a red checkered skirt and matching socks. She also wore a white blouse with a black blazer and a red tie, but her tie was loose and her uniform was a little different from the usual ones, to make it look cooler. The boys looked way stiffer. They also wore a strange kind of blue checkered cape. I saw the purple haired boy looking at me. I quickly turned around and ran home.

Back at home I stared at the blank page of my new word document. My parents told my teacher I like writing story's, and now the teacher wanted to read something from me. I decided first to write down what I saw just now. After having that done I started writing a story around it, about monsters and eternal wishes. It was only a few pages, but it was something. I printed the pages and put them in my bag. Tomorrow was my first day of school. My mother dragged me of to another place, this time Tokyo. She keeps falling in love with the wrong men, and every time a man breaks her heart, she drags me to the next place. The only thing I can do is write. When I write I can drift off to my own little world filled with love, wishes and hope. Actually I want to do music, but we never stay at the same place for long enough, at least not long enough for me to take lessons. And even so, I don't know what instrument I want, because I'd love learning how to play the violin, but playing drums or guitar would be cool to, because I love both classical music and rock. When I was finally done with the story my mom knocked on my door. 'Honey, shouldn't you go to sleep? It's already eleven PM. I nodded and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Even though I gave my own mind to what I saw this afternoon, I was still thinking about what really happened. It seemed something was really there, I even saw it blow a hole in the ground. I decided not the worry about it today, tomorrow I'd go look for those kids and ask them myself.


	2. Oh no, my prints!

Chapter 2: Oh no, my prints!

The next morning my mom woke me up early. 'Maya, you have to come out of bed or you'll be late!' she yelled trough the house. 'I'm coming!' I yelled back. 'Now here you go, toast, eggs and bacon and tea.' My mom gave me a plate. I quickly drank a glass of orange juice, I ate my eggs and bacon and I took my toast. 'I gotta go mom, I want to look something up first.' I said while trying to tie my necktie. My mom came towards me. 'Come here.' She said. She tied the tie and turned me around. 'Then off you go.' She said and she pushed me towards the door. 'Bye bye!' I said and I ran out the front door.

At school I had no clue about where to start. First I went to the principal. I gave him some forms my mom gave me and he told me who my homeroom teacher would be. 'Oh, and I have a question, yesterday I saw three kids, according to the uniforms they are students here.' I said. The principal nodded. 'I remember one boy with long dark purple hair and orange eyes and a blonde boy with reddish pink eyes. Oh, and a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes.' The principal smiled. 'Those would be our guardians. The blonde boy is Hotori Tadase, the purple haired one is Fujisaki Nagihiko, and the girl would be Hinamori Amu.' I thanked him and I left the office. I asked some random student about the guardians. 'They are a special student council, students for students. They make our student life easier for us and they get to wear the royal cape.' The girl started drooling. 'Heh heh, thanx.' I laughed as I sweatdropped. I quickly ran towards my classroom, I'd enter sixth grade, with a teacher called Nikaidou Yuu. When I finally found my class I knocked on the door. 'Enter!' the teacher's voice called. I opened the door and entered the classroom. 'Okay guys, this is Maya Crawford, she will be joining you as off today.' Everyone was staring at me. I wasn't Japanese, so they should have been quite anxious to see how I looked. I felt them looking at me, from my burgundy colored hair reaching just below my ears, to my big cobalt blue eyes. I started blushing as I mumbled: 'Please take good care of me.' I bowed and looked at the teacher, who pointed me a seat. 'Sensei, this seat is still vacant.' A boy in the back said. He got up and I saw the purple haired boy from yesterday. He got up so I would see where the seat was. 'Okay, Maya-san, go sit next to Fujisaki-san, he will show you around and such.' I nodded and I quickly moved to the back of the classroom. 'Hello, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko.' The boy introduced himself. I slightly nodded. 'I am Maya Crawford.' I mumbled. I picked a piece of paper and wrote on it: 'Can you explain what I saw yesterday?' I passed it through to Fujisaki-san. He gave it back a little while later. Te back said: 'Not on paper, we are having a meeting with the rest of the guardians after school, you can come with me, we'll explain.' That was when Nikaidou-sensei remembered he wanted to read my story. 'Oh, Maya-san, did you bring the story?' he asked. I quickly took it out of my back and brought it to sensei. I blushed as the others looked at me again. I knew transfer students always got all the attention, but I didn't like it at all. Nikaidou-sensei gave us work and started reading. 'What's that?' Fujisaki-san asked. 'Nothing.' I mumbled and I started doing my work, ignoring him further. Class was almost finished when Nikaidou-sensei called me to the front of the class. 'The story is amazing, I'd almost start believing it myself, would you mind reading it out loud for the rest of the class?' I felt my face getting warm and I quickly shook my head. 'Rather not.' I whispered. I took back the prints and I went back to my seat. I put the story on my desk, but I saw Fujisaki-san shooting curious looks at it so I put it back in my bag.

After school I followed Nagihiko outside. He followed a path to the side of the school. There was a big glass greenhouse. He went inside, dragging me along. The blond guy and the pink haired girl were already there. 'Fujisaki-kun, who is this girl?' the boy asked. 'This is Maya Crawford, a transfer student… Why am I explaining to you, you're in the same class.' He broke out. Two more girls entered the greenhouse. A girl with blonde wavy hair to the back of her knees, with orange like eyes and a girl with orange hair and light brown eyes. 'Nagi-chi, who is this girl?' the orange haired girl asked. 'That's the transfer girl.' The blonde one answered before Fujisaki-san could. Hotori Tadase pointed at a chair. 'Why don't you sit down and tell us why you are here?' he said with a friendly smile. I felt a sudden sarcasm come up and I coughed: 'Gay.' Fujisaki-san heard it and started laughing , same went for the pink haired girl, Hinamori Amu, and the orange haired girl. The blonde one didn't find it funny and Hotori Tadase probably hadn't heard it right or ignored it. I sat down and threw my problem on the table. Hotori Tadase crossed his arms. 'This is gonna be hard to explain.' He mumbled. At ones my bag flew up in the air and the prints with my story flew around the greenhouse. I jumped up and started collecting pages, but so did Fujisaki-san. He read one of them. 'Your theory isn't that far from the truth, although there aren't any monsters. All kids hold an egg in their soul. This is called the egg of your heart and it contains your would be self. Ones every time an egg wiggles itself a way up and appears. Only the owner and other Shugo Chara or Tamago owners can see them. Sometimes they hatch, but nobody knows why, sometimes they don't because your heart wavers too much, and if you don't believe in your Shugo Chara's they will disappear.' Hinamori Amu nodded. 'When you saw us yesterday we were purifying X-tama's, X-eggs. They are eggs from kids with too much worries and problems. Than their egg darkens and sometimes turns into a X-egg.' Hinamori Amu explained. I dropped the prints I already collected and looked at her with eyes full of disbelief. 'Do you really think I believe this kind of story?' I asked. I picked up my bag and I ran for it.


	3. My dream?

Chapter 3: my dream?!

I reached the mall, where I saw a music shop. They had all sorts of music instruments. I entered and looked around. They had guitars, drums, basses and keyboards, but also a piano, violins, flutes, cello's and other classical instruments. One of the employees came to me and asked if she could help me. I asked if I could try the drum. She looked around to see how many costumers there were and she nodded. 'Go ahead.' She said and I walked towards a big, red drum. I sat on the crutch and I took a pair of drum sticks. I searched in my head for a song with a drum in it and I slowly started playing it, closely listening to the sounds of the drums. I just thought it went very well when the owner entered the shop and he send me away from the drum. I looked at the violins, wondering how great it would be to play one. Of course I also saw the price, they were expensive as hell. It was like I felt a pain in my heart, knowing I would never play one, not if my mom could help it. I asked her before, and she went like: 'But then you have to take lessons, do you know how expensive lessons are? And hiring a violin, or buying one? And who knows how long we stay here, for as far as your concern it's highly possible we move again in two weeks.' Ever since she said that I gave up on playing the violin, but now they were hanging here in front of me, and I wasn't even allowed to touch them, let alone play. It made my heart ache. At ones, I don't know how it happened, but there were two eggs. I was so surprised I almost dropped them. One of them was deep red with a quarter note on it, the other was sky blue with a whole note on it. **(you know, the normal note, black ball with a sticky and the four seconds version is non colored ball with sticky)** I looked if someone saw what happened, but there was nobody around. I quickly put the eggs in my bag and I went home.

'Maya, where have you been?' I slowly walked towards the kitchen. 'I went to the mall with some friends.' I made up. Crap, I lied to her again… 'There was a music shop…' I mumbled. I never saw my mother that angry. 'I told you I won't pay you any lessons, neither I will give you a violin, it'll all be nothing but wasted!' I threw my bag on the ground, completely forgetting about the eggs. 'I don't care, if I want to go the a music shop than I do so, THIS IS MY LIFE!' I yelled at her. I picked up my bag and ran to my room, trying not to shed my tears. As soon as I threw myself on my bed I let out my tears. I cried all night until there was nothing left. I checked my laptop and saw none of my former friends online, or at least, one of the people I met before. We only stayed for two whole weeks at the last place. He broke mom's heart again, so she left. I felt so desperate I didn't care anymore. I opened a chat box and started looking for people online. There was one name familiar, though I couldn't remember how. I opened a conversation.

**Withering*Rose: Hello??**

It took a little while before the person answered me.

**Itsugooo: Hii ^^**

As I started typing I wondered why I was asking him this.

**Withering*Rose: *blushing* would you mind listening to me, I got a problem.**

This time he was faster.

**Itsugooo: *surprised* Sure thing, what's up?**

**Withering*Rose: I had a fight again with my mom, she hates music, though I don't know why…**

**Itsugooo: In what way? Does she hate listening to it, or making it?**

Now that's a good question, because she loves listening to it.

**Withering*Rose: She hates making it, she loves listening to music. We're always fighting because I want to learn the violin. **

**Itsugooo: now that's weird :S you ever bothered asking her why?**

Yeah, I did, but that ended up in a fight to…

**Withered*Rose: yeah, it's too expensive and you never know when she wants to move again -_-'**

**Itsugooo: try talking about it with her, in an adult way. I'm sure there is a way ^^**

**Withered*Rose: thanx, I'll try it out ^^**

Never thought he'd help me out this much. At ones I remembered, in my last school there was a boy who was obsessed with Kurosaki Ichigo from the anime Bleach. He was the best friend of a boy who liked me, but I couldn't return the feelings, so I was pretty happy when my mom decided to move again. I never thought he was that deep… But I'd talk to mom tomorrow, it was already getting kinda late.


	4. Something wrong?

**I'm srry bout the late update, but my friend has been here for a couple a days and I'm currently trying to write 2 story's at the same time, but either way, Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 4: Something wrong?

Next morning my mom didn't wake me up for school, and when I came down there was no breakfast. This was kinda weird, I can't say my mom was always such a good mother, but at least she made breakfast very morning. I quickly made myself an egg and I ran off to school.

The eggs were in my bag again. I decided to take them to school, if mom found them… I don't know what she would do with them. In class I couldn't keep my head with the lesson. Instead I was writing some story again. I slightly looked at Fujisaki-san if he was trying to read as I started writing about some loony teacher, trying to teach the children math. 'What are you doing, Maya-san?' Nikaidou-sensei asked when he saw me scribbling in my notebook. 'I'm making notes, so I won't forget what you're telling.' I said on my saint-like tone. Nikaidou-sensei looked a little suspicious for a sec, but went back on his teaching. 'You'd better keep your head at class or you won't be able to make your homework.' Fujisaki-san whispered. I grinned evilly. 'I'll have you help me.' I whispered back and I went on writing. At the end of class my story was as good as finished. The buzzer buzzed, and so I packed my stuff. 'Crap, where did my notebook go.' I mumbled. I took a look around, and saw Fujisaki-san walk off with it. I quickly picked up my bag and ran after him. I caught up with him when he was already outside. I tried to get it back from him, but he kept it out of my reach. 'No way, I wanna read more, this is interesting.' He said. Then someone grabbed it out of his hand. 'No teasing the transfer student, Fujisaki-san.' A teasing voice said. I looked up. There was a boy in a tree. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes and he looked a few years older. 'Hey, where's Amu?' he wanted to know. Fujisaki-san shacked his head. 'Dunno.' He mumbled. The boy came out of the tree and gave me my notebook back . I quickly put it in my bag, trying to hide the eggs. I closed the bag and ran off.

I hurried back home, in the hope to find my mom there. First I went to the kitchen. After that the living room and even the toilet. After that the bathroom upstairs and her bedroom, but still no mom. I took the phone and dug up my mom's cell phone number. I quickly dialed it and waited for mom to pick up. 'Hello?' I heard my mom ask and I sighted in relief. 'Mom, it's me.' I said. 'Oh, Maya, I'm so sorry, I had to leave early this morning, I should have told you. But I'll be back tomorrow, so you'll have the house for yourself today. I left some money, so go buy some food and some ice or snacks or something.' I nodded, realizing she couldn't see it, so I answered her: 'Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow. ' I answered with a bit of a squeaky voice, but mom didn't hear it, she never heard it. I put down the phone and went looking for the money. I decided to do some grocery shopping and I went out again.

Just my luck, I got lost… I went to the mall to look for a super market, but it looks like there is no super market in the mall… I sighted and sat down on a bench. 'What should I do now.' I mumbled to myself. 'Hey little girl, are you in trouble?' some stupid, random guy stood behind me and wanted to put his hands on my shoulders. I avoided them, got off the bench and stepped back. From there some other boys came, locking me in. I saw only one way, between the first guy and his friend right from me, but I'd have to jump over the bench, and my chance of succeeding was a little too small to my liking. Either way I jumped through. I jumped on the seat of the bench, placed my foot on the back and I jumped over. I was lucky, landed on two feet and I ran for it… again -_-' One luck, I found a super market. I did my grocery shopping and bought some snacks, but I still had some money left. I left the super and went to the right, to see if there was something interesting. I found a tayaki stand and I bought some tayaki from the last money. After a little more loitering around I finally went home. I made myself some dinner and I placed my laptop downstairs. I remembered my homework, but I didn't feel like making it yet. I put on some music and I opened the volume to keep myself from listening to every little sound. I made dinner and slowly ate it, while watching the sun go down. I felt the shivers run down my spine and I ran through the house, turning on every lamp I could find. I hate the dark, at least when I'm alone. I closed the front- and back door and I went back upstairs with my laptop. I locked my door and I opened the chat box. Nobody to talk to, and on msn neither. I stared at my background for a sec, a picture of me, playing a violin. It was years ago, my mom had a nice man this time and he took me to the music school, where they had an open house. Everyone could try and play any instrument he or she liked. I immediately went off to the violins and he made a picture. At ones I saw something move in my bag. I opened it and a small girl in a sky blue dress came out. She wore small glasses without a frame and her hair was hazelnut brown and it hang loose around her shoulders. Her bangs were long and on one side they were put together with a hairpin in the shape of a note. 'Hello Maya, my name is Iris, I am your Shugo Chara.' She said with a friendly smile. 'So what Fujisaki-san said was actually true…' I mumbled under my breath. I decided to call him, to the point I realized I didn't had his phone number. I grabbed my jeans and a bluish shirt and I took the other egg. 'Let's go.' I mumbled to Iris. I turned all the lights off and we left the house. I looked up Fujisaki-san's address, so I knew where he lived, actually not too far from my own house. It was only a small walk towards the mansion, but to me it seemed like hours. When I finally saw the mansion I ran the last part and quickly pushed the doorbell. It seemed to resound through the large walls. The door was opened by an old woman in a lavender colored kimono. 'Ara, what do you seek here at this time of night?' she asked with a friendly voice. 'I came for Fujisaki Nagahiko.' I answered. I saw him coming from one of the paper sliding doors. 'It's okay, Baaya, she is a friend of mine.' He said and the woman nodded. 'Come in.' Fujisaki-san said. He lead me to a kitchen and he asked me to sit down on the table. He made something to drink and he sat in front of me. 'Now how can I help you?' he asked with his usual friendly smiling face and voice. Iris popped out. 'Well, I guess this should say enough, not?' I said as I pointed at her. 'I guess so…' he mumbled. 'Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Iris.' Iris said in English. 'Hello, I am Fujisaki Nagihiko.' For some reason Iris started blushing and she bowed her head. 'And this is Rhythm.' A Shugo Chara came from Fujisaki-san's back and he flew towards Iris. 'Yo.' He said and he hugged her. It was as if there was a small explosion. Iris went completely red, steam came from her ears and all her power was gone. 'O no! Iris, are you alright?' I took Iris from Rhythm . 'No worries, she just fainted, she should take it cool for a while.' He said with his small voice. He wore the same clothes as Fujisaki-san at the first day I met him, but instead of shorts and boots he wore wide jeans and sneakers. 'But in any case I got no idea what to do with her.' I said in a small voice. I hated asking Fujisaki-san about something I told him I didn't believe in. He chuckled lightly. 'Iris knows, and it's not that hard. Iris will tell you what she needs and nobody else can see them, not anyone without a chara.' I let out a sigh of relief. 'In that case I'll just head home again.' Fujisaki-san got up to. 'Anyway, thanks for your time.' I thanked him and he walked me to the gate. It had gotten even darker and I didn't like it at all. I think Fujisaki-san saw me looking around kinda nervous, because he offered to walk me home. 'You don't look really at ease, so…' he mumbled as he closed the gate. We were half way when my cell phone rang. 'Hello?' I asked through the phone. 'Is this Maya Crawford?' a voice on the other side of the phone asked. 'Yes, that's me.' Who was this, why was he calling me? 'I am sorry to tell you that your mother has been in a car accident. She has been moved to a hospital in critical condition. We will call you later for details.' I lowered my hand and pushed the red button. 'Maya-san, is something wrong?' Fujisaki-san asked concerned. I shook my head. 'Not at all.' I mumbled, 'Not at all.'


End file.
